


Forgiveness

by katie_delaney



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cock Rings, Light BDSM, M/M, Rimming, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katie_delaney/pseuds/katie_delaney
Summary: Set after Will is acquitted.





	Forgiveness

Hannibal eyed him curiously, having suspended Will from the ceiling in what he thought was the correct manner, including the noose around his neck. A perfect replica of how Will’s ‘fan’ had tried to put an end to Dr Hannibal Lecter. This wasn’t lost on Will, who stood, his feet precariously balanced on a bucket (why did Hannibal even own a bucket? He couldn’t ever imagine the man cleaning himself) naked but for his boxers, a sheen of sweat on his skin. 

Hannibal took two steps forward so their faces were inches apart, so Will could feel his breath on his lips. 

“I’m curious, Will…” Hannibal reached up and ran a hand through Will’s messy curls, then brought it down to rest on his cheek, running his thumb across the light stubble he’d gained behind the bars. 

“What about?” Will tilted his neck to the side, desperate for Hannibal to take the hint and run his teeth down his neck. 

The corner of Hannibal’s mouth twitched up, seeing straight through him as always. 

“You think I’m a serial killer.” 

“Yes.” 

“Why did you ask me to do this?” 

“Cos I need it.”

“Do you want me to kill you?

“No, Hannibal. I want you to fuck me senseless.” 

“Dr Lecter, in here, thank you, Will.” Hannibal slapped him on the side of the leg. “But you’re not, afraid that I’ll kill you?” 

Will looked him straight in the eyes. “No, Dr Lecter.” 

“Why not?” 

“I’m a profiler. I’m not your type.” 

Hannibal tilted his head again, running his thumb across Will’s jaw. 

“What’s my type?” 

“You kill people you despise, that you think deserve it. You didn’t kill Miriam Lass because you liked her, she just found you, you didn’t think she deserved to die.” 

“And you?”

“You like me. You think I’m interesting. You want to be my friend.” 

“I do.” Hannibal agreed and looked down at Will’s precariously balanced feet. He walked round him, surveying him carefully. 

“Besides, if you wanted to kill me, I’d be dead by now.” 

“You trust me, then?” 

“I trust you to do this.” 

“Some would say this requires the ultimate amount of trust.” 

“Some would say you should get the fuck on with it.”

Hannibal chuckled in his ear and pinched in between his teeth, pulling gently.

“Patience is important, Will.” 

Will tried to look at him with big eyes, tilted his head. Hannibal just released his ear and laughed at him. 

“I think you've been spending too much time with your strays.”

Hannibal moved down, scraping his teeth down Will’s neck like he'd been not so silently begging for. Will whimpered, arching towards him, rattling the chains and almost losing his balance. His bare toes slipped on the cold metal bucket and he cried out as he lurched forward, the rope catching round his neck. Hannibal grabbed his hips and steadied him. Will gulped his breath back. 

“Careful now…wouldn't want to damage this pretty little neck of yours.”

Hannibal moved to stand behind him, casually took Will’s hard cock in his hand and started to stroke it slowly. 

“Mmm. “

Will blushed the relief Hannibal’s hands brought him.

“So, have you thought about our last session often? While you were in the hospital?”

Will couldn't be bothered to mince his words, lie, omit truths, whatever, it completely negated the point of therapy. He told Hannibal everything, even though he knew what he was. Maybe because he knew what he was. 

“Yeah.”

“You’ve been out a week now? Yes?”

“Yes.”

“What made you wait so long to come and see me?”

“I was...worried I wouldn’t have myself under control.” 

“That you might try and kill me again?”

“Yes.” 

“Do you want to kill me?” 

“Not right now.” 

“How many times have you wanked since you got out?”

Will tried to think. 

“Erm…”

“Take your time.” Hannibal amused himself biting and nibbling on Will’s shoulder and slowly stroking his cock.  

“14.” 

“Is that more than usual?”

Will closed his eyes and let himself relax back onto Hannibal’s chest and enjoy the attention. 

“Yes.”

“When do you do it? “

“In the shower in the morning, in bed before I go to sleep.”

“A creature of habit then?” 

“I suppose.” 

“What do you think about when you do it?”

Will paused and Hannibal chuckled in his ear. 

“Me, then?”

“Yes.”

“You think about last time?”

“Yes.” Will was starting to squirm at Hannibal’s slowing strokes. 

“Which bit?”

“When… you fucked me over the desk.”

“Mmm…” Hannibal purred in his ear and Will felt his cock push against his thigh. “Did you like being held down and fucked like that?” 

“Apparently.”

“No one’s ever done it to you before?” 

“No.” 

“Interesting.” 

Hannibal let go of his cock and sank to his knees behind him. 

Will strained to look over his shoulder. 

“What are you doing?” 

Hannibal slapped his leg. “Look forward.”

Will jerked his head back round and huffed. 

“Spread your legs.”

“How?!” Will said indignantly, looking down at the 30cm of bucket. 

Hannibal put his thumbs on his ankles and slowly moved them up Will’s legs, pushing gently as he did.    
Will tried not to squeal as he shuffled his legs apart. He closed his eyes, trying to get some control over himself. It had been too long. Too many weeks spent locked in that cell, no privacy, no contact, only Hannibal standing on the other side of the bars, painfully far away.  He still despaired of himself for melting into Hannibal’s hands like he was the only person ever to touch him. He shuffled his feet apart as best he could. 

“Ah fuck...Ha-Dr Lecter…” Will corrected himself as Hannibal’s thumbs reached the top of his thighs. He spared him no dignity, pushed his thumbs in harder as he slid them up inside his cheeks, pulling them apart unceremoniously. Will flushed, screwing his eyes up in embarrassment.

He felt Hannibal’s breath in between his cheeks and held his breath. Hannibal blew softly, holding him open with one hand now, his other delving in between his legs, skirting lightly over his balls. 

“Fuck!” 

“Oh Will,” Hannibal sighed affectionately. “You’re such fun to play with.” 

Will curled his toes in anticipation, then gasped as Hannibal flicked out his tongue, slowly tracing the circle round, sending every nerve tingling, before he leant forward and started licking him hard, plunging his tongue inside him. Will shrieked as Hannibal wrapped his forearm round Will’s waist so he had no escape, burying his face inbetween his legs. 

“Fuck!” Will twisted in Hannibal’s grip, trying to pull away for a second, to catch his breath. Hannibal would allow him no such thing. 

The sound was obscene, wet lips against wet skin, Hannibal’s delving eager tongue, Will’s cursing and gasping, the constant clang of the metal bucket against the floor as Will’s legs became progressively more and more shaky. Hannibal started pumping his cock at the same time and Will’s knees went weak, the rope pulling round his neck, just enough to give him that pleasant tingle along with all the other sensations Hannibal was sending flooding through his body. 

“Oh yeah...oh...oh yeah that’s so good…” Will’s eyes rolled back into his head as Hannibal pushed two slick fingers inside him, scissoring, spreading, holding him apart then pushing in harder. “Ohhh…” 

Will’s eyes snapped open as Hannibal’s hand left his cock and he heard him pick something up off the floor. 

“What are you doing?” He asked breathlessly. 

“Playing with my new favourite pet.” 

He reached round Will and took his cock again, slid something metal over the tip and down. 

“Wh-”

“Just something to make sure you don’t come before I tell you to, though I’m sure you wouldn’t ever be so disobedient.” He tightened it round the base of his cock. 

“Oh god.” Will closed his eyes but made no move to object. 

“You can call me that if you like...but doctor will do just as well,” Hannibal purred and put his lips back to his arse. “Oh...I brought you something else too…” 

Will groaned as Hannibal pushed the silicone toy inside him, inch by slow inch, stroking his cock as his did. 

“Don’t fall off the bucket.” 

Will didn’t reply, he could guess. He cried out and grabbed hold of the chains as Hannibal turned it on, the strong vibrations setting all of Will’s tense nerves on fire. 

“I’ve not used it before I’m not that sure how it works…” 

Will groaned in frustration as Hannibal turned it down, playing with the settings till he found it’s most infuriating, teasing rhythm and started to fuck him with it. 

“Ohhh…” Will moaned, his head dropping forward, his body jolting every time Hannibal pushed it deliberately hard on his prostate. 

“Hannibal...Hannibal I…” Will babbled. 

Hannibal slapped his leg. 

“Dr Lecter…” Will corrected himself. 

“Hmm?”

“I want…” he was distracted by Hannibal turning up the setting to its highest again. 

“You want that?” 

“I...well...yeah but I…” 

“What?” 

“I want your cock.” 

“Don’t you like your new toy?” 

“I want your cock in my mouth.” 

“Oh, well, that I can provide.” 

He left the toy buzzing inside him and walked in front of him, standing back for a moment and smiling at his work, the disheveled mess he’d reduced Will to. 

Will dragged his eyes over him - still fully dressed in that ridiculous suit. He wasn’t quite his usual composed perfection anymore though, his cheeks were flushed, his lips swollen, his hair mussed. Hannibal popped open his trousers button, staring at Will intently, dragged the zip down slowly and kicked off his trousers. He stood back from Will for a few minutes, stroking himself, unashamedly getting off on his work, on Will’s whimpers, his squirming, his constant struggle not to fall off the bucket. 

“I could come just like this, watching you whimpering and squealing like a girl…” 

“No no no don’t…” 

Hannibal smirked at him. 

“You’d better make it worth my while then.” 

He walked up to Will, took a handful of his hair and kissed him hard, pushing his lips apart and ravaging his mouth with his tongue. Will moaned, straining towards him, desperate to be up against him, up on his tip toes on the bucket. 

Hannibal reached behind him and pushed the knot of the loop back, sliding it up over his head. Free, Will all but leapt into Hannibal’s arms, wrapping his legs round his waist and kissing him desperately. Far from being surprised Hannibal caught him with both arms, walked him over to the wall and pushed him up against it, kissing him hard and reaching in between his legs, pushing the toy back inside him properly. 

“Ah…Haniballll…” Will moaned into his mouth, bucking his hips against Hannibal’s, desperate for friction. 

Hannibal dropped him back on his feet abruptly then pushed him down onto the floor, sliding in between his legs and sucking Will’s cock, hard. 

Will screamed, he was sure he would have come, flicking his hips back and forth, between the heat of Hannibal’s mouth and the pressure of the toy. He groaned in frustration as he couldn’t. 

“Please...fuck...Dr Lecter...I need…” 

“Oh, sorry Will.” Hannibal pulled back abruptly. “I forgot why we got you down from there.” 

He sat back, opened his legs and beckoned Will to him. 

Will crawled on his hands and knees in between Hannibal’s legs but knelt up, making Hannibal quirk his eyebrows. Will leant forward and reached for the knot of his tie. 

Hannibal grabbed his wrist tight.

“Ask. First.”

The stern look Hannibal gave him made his cock twitch. 

“Sorry Dr Lecter,” he purred, relaxing his hand and looking up at him with big eyes. “Can I, please?” 

“Of course you may.” Hannibal let go of his wrist. 

Will smiled and pulled the silk in between his fingers, throwing the tie to the side and starting on his waist coat buttons, his shirt buttons. Hannibal sat compliantly, watching Will, smiling when his fingers occasionally slipped at a particularly hard buzz of the toy. 

Having reduced Hannibal’s clothes to a pile of expensive materials pooled at his back Will began his exploration, marvelling at every second that he got, convinced Hannibal wouldn't let him do this for long. 

“I feel like I’ve been waiting for this forever.”

“You explore with your teeth,” Hannibal commented. “Interesting.”

Will looked up at him with big eyes and ran his teeth along Hannibal’s collar bone, one arm on the inside of Hannibal’s thigh, the other on his chest. Hannibal smirked at him, bring his hand up and grabbing a fist full of Will’s hair, pushing him down and making him fulfil his promise. 

Will obligingly swept down Hannibal’s body, sliding his lips down his cock in one smooth motion, inwardly smiling as Hannibal’s hand clutched into a fist in his hair. 

“Mmm, Will…that clever mouth of yours.. “

Will sucked harder, eager to please, digging his fingers into Hannibal’s thigh as the toy drove him torturously close to the edge again. He groaned round Hannibal’s cock, shuddering and trying to focus on the task at hand. Hannibal took no sympathy on him, if anything his cock seemed to harden at Will’s moaning, his hand moved Will’s head faster, his hips beginning to buck up. 

“Ah Will…” 

Will looked up, eager to see an expression of anything other than cool contemplation on his therapist’s face. Hannibal was leaning back against the wall, his head tilted back, eyes fluttered closed, but he snapped them open again at Will’s pausing, raising an eyebrow. 

“Is something the matter, Will?” 

“No Dr Lecter,” Will said quickly and went to move his head back down.

Hannibal pulled him back up to hover over him. Will groaned, pushing his hips down hard against Hannibal’s, biting down on his shoulder in frustration. 

Hannibal reached in between Will’s legs, pulling the toy out from him excruciatingly slowly. Will groaned in his ear as Hannibal dropped it down on the ground. Will held his breath, burying his face in Hannibal’s neck as he put his hands on Will’s hips, guiding his arse over his cock. 

“Fuck,” Will gasped in his ear as he felt the tip of his cock. Hannibal grabbed his head and pulled so their foreheads rested together. Will flicked his eyes over Hannibal’s expression, trying to work out if he was allowed. 

“Can I?” 

“Go on. I want to watch you fuck yourself on my cock…” 

Will sighed out, loud and slow, then pushed himself down. Hannibal stared into his eyes intently, guiding his hips down with his hands. Will went to bury his head in his neck again but Hannibal stopped him. 

“Don’t.” 

Will bit his lip, the fullness overwhelming him, the flood of relief. 

“Better?” 

“Mrm..god yes.” 

Hannibal’s lips were twitching up with mischief, a truly terrifying sight when one knew what he was capable of. 

“Missed me, Will?” 

Will moaned against Hannibal’s lips in reply. He wiggled his hips down, sighing as he became fully seated on Hannibal’s hips. 

He closed his eyes in frustration as he felt his heart flip. He loathed himself for this. 

“What’s wrong?” Hannibal asked. 

“Nothing.”

“Don’t lie to me, Will.” The patient, dangerous tone. It sent shivers down his spine. 

“Why did it have to be you?” 

Hannibal put on his listening concerned therapist face as he put his hands to Will’s hips, starting to move him slowly back and forth. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I...I can’t make connections like this with people, emotional and physical, I didn’t even think I was capable after all these years and finally, I make it with you of all people.” 

“Why did it have to be me? I think the question you should be asking yourself, Will, is how could it possibly have been anyone else.” 

Will closed his eyes to his words, it was true, he knew it was. He related, connected to Hannibal on a level he’d never felt before. Whatever game he was playing here, there was no denying that. 

Hannibal flicked his hips up and Will gasped. 

“Fuck! You like playing with me? Dr Lecter?”

“Is that what you think I’m doing?” Hannibal’s smile twitched into a smirk. 

“It’s what it feels like.” 

Hannibal put his hands to Will’s arse, gripping tightly with his fingers and impaling him further. 

Will’s breath hitched. 

“If that’s what you want to call it, then yes, I do.” 

“Do you prefer playing with my body up here or my mind down in your study?” 

“You think I’m not playing with your mind now?” 

Hannibal started to move his hips forward and back, watching him with his head tilted, examining every flicker of pleasure on Will’s face. 

“Ahh Dr Lecter…” 

“Your turn, you can play with my body all you like. Use me.” 

He took his hands away and gestured for Will to continue. 

Will put his hands on Hannibal’s shoulders, took a deep breath and looked down at Hannibal’s chest, cheeks flushing as he began to fuck himself on Hannibal’s cock.

“Good boy, Will,” Hannibal purred underneath him. 

“Ah...ah...fuck I…” Will groaned, finding himself agonisingly close to the edge already. 

Hannibal chucked at him.

“Did I play with you too much earlier? Make you all sensitive?” 

Will just whimpered, unable to respond to Hannibal’s dirty words, still trying to do what he was told, rocking his hips back and forth, trying not to shake with desperation. 

“I thought you didn’t like it slow?” 

Hannibal’s smirk was going to be the death of him, he was sure of it. 

“I…ah…” Will collapsed onto his chest, burying his head in his neck, biting down on his shoulder in frustration. 

“Please...Hannibal, I need…” the words reluctantly made their way from his lips. 

“What do you need, Will?” 

The evenness of Hannibal’s voice killed him, that endless fucking composure. 

“Let me come,” it came out as a strangled gasp in Hannibal’s ear. 

“I don’t think you deserve it.” 

Will’s mouth dropped open. 

“You tried to have me killed, Will.” 

Will groaned. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Is that all you have to say?” 

He couldn’t help but notice that Hannibal’s cock was still rock hard inside him. He pushed back, groaning, he knew it was fruitless but he couldn’t resist the jolt of pleasure it sent through him. 

“I’m sorry, Dr Lecter?” 

“Not good enough, Will?” 

Will groaned in his ear then gasped as Hannibal flipped him on his front, he desperately tried to find his footing, balance, knowing what would come next. He steadied his knees on the wooden floor, and rested his head on his wrists. 

“Certain deeds, certain breaches of trust…” Hannibal pushed two fingers inside him and Will gasped at the change in sensation. “Are hard to forgive.” 

“I’m sorry...fuck...I’m sorry…” Will garbled as Hannibal pushed a third finger inside him. “Fuck...Hannibal...I…”

Hannibal pushed hard and Will groaned. 

“Yes, yes, fuck yes…faster, fuck, please.” Will was becoming delirious, he was sure of it, his thoughts were scrambled. 

“Did you think by killing me, you could kill that part of yourself? Who you really are Will?” 

“Oh god...fuck…” Will was seeing stars. 

“Why did you do it?” 

“You put a fucking ear down my throat. What did you expect?! Is that not a breach of trust?! You made me think I was going insane! You made me think I’d killed Abigail for godsake…” The words were spilling out now, without control. “You drugged me, you gave me seizures!” 

He gasped as Hannibal trickled more lube down his fingers, pushed them back inside him, cold and tingling. 

“Hannibal, please, fuck...I’m sorry.”    
“No, Will, you’re right. I treated you badly. I’m sorry. No more lies, I promise.” 

Will let out a desperate whimper as Hannibal teased his fingers on his prostate. 

“I’m gonna fucking pass out, Hannibal…” 

“It’s okay, I’m a doctor.” 

Will choked back a laugh, grabbing Hannibal’s wrist and pulling his hand back, Hannibal let him. Will turned onto his back. 

“Take this thing off me. Fuck me senseless, let me come.” 

“Was that an order or a request?” Hannibal drawled, leaning down and tracing his fingers down Will’s body, coming to rest of the base of his cock, rubbing the metal between his fingers. 

“It’s a plea.” 

Hannibal’s mouth twitched into a smile and he clicked the release, sliding the metal off gently, allowing Will none of the hard contact he craved on his cock. 

“Better?” 

“Fuck. Get in me.” 

Hannibal looked like he was about to tell Will off, but Will lay on his back, his hand on his cock, opened his legs and something seemed to change Hannibal’s mind. He crawled inbetween Will’s legs, pulled his legs onto his shoulders, pinned his wrists to the floor and pushed into him. 

“Fuck!” Will dropped his head back. Already he could feel himself tipping over the edge, Hannibal’s cock inside him and the friction of his surprisingly hard abs against his cock was enough. 

Hannibal was thankfully done with slowness, he pounded him into the floor so hard he was sure he was going to have bruises on his back. He welcomed them. 

“Fuck yeah...ah…” Will tipped further, letting himself fall completely off balance, mind body and soul. 

And that was when Hannibal started moaning in his ear, though, growling was probably more of an appropriate word for the noise. 

“Ah...ahh Will...yesss…” he was still articulate, somehow, every word clipped, even with his breath hitching, even with his hips becoming erratic, as he gasped in Will’s ear. 

“Come for me, Will.” 

It took Will completely by surprise, he didn’t know why, since his body seemed so intent on bending to Dr Lecter’s every will, that he came instantly, and hard, at Hannibal’s command. He cried out loud, clutching at Hannibal’s hands that held his own to the floor, squeezing with his legs, pulling Hannibal deeper into him as he came, his head falling back, eyes rolling back into his head as Hannibal continued to fuck him, sending shockwave after shockwave rippling through him. 

“AH!” Hannibal finally cried in his ear, grabbing a handful of hair and exhaling hard in his ear.

They lay on the floor quietly for a few moments. 

“It’s good to have you back, Will.” 

Will didn’t deign to try and find out in which of the many possible ways Hannibal meant it. 

“It’s good to be out.”

Hannibal smiled and rolled over to lie on his back on the floor next to him, letting out a satisfied sigh. 

“Can I interested you in some dinner?” 

*

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
